The present invention concerns viewing a three-dimensional (3D) object or portion thereof from a desired direction.
Generally speaking, the manipulating of a computerized 3D image of a real-world object, is a very complicated task. The ever increasing need for such 3D manipulations, in various scientific and entertainment oriented applications, has encouraged the development of appropriate tools, and indeed many software tools, adapted for 3D manipulation, can be found in the marketplace, such as Auto-CAD, ver 13.0, commercially available from Autodesk. Inc.
Whilst Auto-CAD, (or similar tools), indeed provides a wide-range of manipulating features, it normally necessitates a long-term training period before it can be used effectively.
For appropriate Orthodontic diagnostics, the orthodontist is required to analyze a three dimensional structure of the individual dental arches (including the individual teeth) inter alia by observing the specified 3D structure from various preset views, e.g. from various directions around he virtual model, tilting the 3D structure, opening and closing the dental arches, and others.
A plaster model representative of the individual""s 3D morphology of his/her dental arches is a common tool that is utilized to this end. The plaster model has, however, some drawbacks such as it being fragile i.e. it may be damaged due to inadvertent faulty care. Moreover, in order to evaluate the progress of orthodontic treatment of an individual, it is desired to compare and derive the discrepancies between two consecutive plaster models of the 3D morphology of the individuals dental arches. This task is very difficult when evaluating in a traditional manner the so obtained consecutive plaster models.
The latter drawbacks and others have encouraged the development of technology which provides for a virtual 3D model of the individual dental arch morphology (hereinafter virtual 3D dental model) that is represented in the computer and does not suffer from the limitation of a tangible physical model. The virtual dental model, as being a digital entity, can be stored on a storage medium, retrieved whenever required, duplicated and transmitted to a different remote site.
A technique for generating and storing a virtual 3D dental model in the computer is described, e.g. in WO 97/03622 published on Feb. 6, 1997.
Viewing the virtual 3D dental model from desired directions and applying other manipulation to said image are possible, by utilizing traditional image manipulation tools, such as the specified AutoCAD. The latter, however, are effectively impractical for use by average orthodonts and other lab personal, who normally lack the adequate computer oriented background required to activate the complicated sequence of operations, in the specified software tool, which will eventually result in bringing the virtual image to the desired orientation.
For a better understanding of the foregoing, attention is now directed to FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrating two subsequent rotation of a virtual 3D dental image with a 45 degree shift one with respect to the other.
In order to accomplish the movement of the virtual 3D dental model from the view of FIG. 1A to the view of FIG. 1B, whilst maintaining the respective images in optimized zoom and elevation, a specific set of instructions, should be invoked. There follows a brief description of the relevant commands which will serve, inter alia for accomplishing the specified model manipulation.
Thus, in order to obtain a view of the model from a desired view point one should specify the desired view point in terms of two angles, one with respect to the X axis (in the XY plane), and the xe2x80x9celevation from the XY plane.
Next, one should xe2x80x9czoomxe2x80x9d the view to the extent of the display.
Of course a pre-calculation of the desired angle should be performed manually.
Thus, the relevant commands are:
VPOINT greater than CR
ROTATE greater than CR
ANGLE IN XY PLANE greater than 45 CR (where 45 stands for the desired angle)
ANGLE FROM XY PLANE greater than 30 CR (where 30 stands for the desired angle)
ZOOM greater than CR
EXTENDS greater than EXTENDS CR
It is accordingly understood that realizing e.g. a continuous motion around the model e.g. from the view of FIG. 1A to the view of FIG. 1B, is a very complicated procedure in accordance with the specified AutoCAD tool.
Those versed in the art will readily appreciate that an average orthodont who is not a skilled operator of the AutoCAD software tool (or any other sophisticated 3D manipulation utility), will not be able to utilize such a complicated tool.
In the context of the invention, optimal zoom is defined as essentially maintaining the entire model view on the screen and preferably also depicting the model at essentially the same location on the screen, after the model has been subject to manipulation.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a user friendly Graphical User Interface (GUI), which will enable even the most inproficient user to readily be able to manipulate a virtual 3D dental model between preset views that are commonly required for orthodontic treatment.
It is an important finding of the invention that the orthodont, during normal and daily use, is interested in well defined pre-set views of a virtual 3D dental model for accomplishing orthodontic treatment and accordingly a very simple and intuitive graphic user interface (GUI), is introduced in order to enable even the most in-proficient user to easily manipulate the virtual 3D dental model, and in this manner to achieve two fold advantage. On the one hand, benefiting from the advantages of manipulating virtual dental image as compared to tangible fragile model, and on the other hand, benefiting from easy and straight forward manipulation procedures essentially as if the virtual model were a physical model.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for: in a computer system comprising a Central Processing Unit and an associated input device, storage means and display device, a method for displaying on said display device a virtual three dimensional (3D) dental model at desired pre-set views, for orthodontic use; the virtual 3D dental model is stored on said storage means and is indicative of at least a 3D structure of an individual""s dental arches; the method comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a graphic user interface (GUI) that includes a graphic representation of the dental model and a plurality of graphic symbols each representative of at least one desired pre-set view of the dental model or a portion thereof from respective desired directions;
(b) selecting by means of said input device a graphic symbol from among said plurality of graphic symbols;
(c) responsive to the selection of said graphic symbol, moving the dental model or portion thereof to at least one pre-set view which corresponds to said graphic symbol, whilst retaining the model essentially in zoom.
The present invention further provides for a computer system comprising a Central Processing Unit and an associated input device, storage means and display device, the computer system is adapted to display on said display device a virtual three dimensional (3D) dental model at desired pre-set views, for orthodontic use; the virtual 3D dental model is stored on said storage means and is indicative of at least a 3D structure of an individual""s dental arches; the computer system comprising:
(a) a graphic user interface (GUI) that includes a graphic representation of the dental model and a plurality of graphic symbols each representative of at least one desired pre-set view of the dental model or a portion thereof from respective desired directions;
(b) means responsive to activation of said input device for selecting a graphic symbol from among said plurality of graphic symbols;
(c) means responsive to the selection of said graphic symbol, for moving the dental model or portion thereof to at least one pre-set view which corresponds to said graphic symbol, whilst retaining the model essentially in zoom.
Still further the invention provides for a memory for storing data indicative of a graphic user interface (GUI), for access by a user in order to activate application program for orthodontic use;
said GUI includes a graphic representation of a dental model and a plurality of graphic symbols each representative of at least one desired pre-set view of the dental model or a portion thereof from respective desired directions;
said dental model is indicative of at least a 3D structure of an individual""s dental arches.